Doodle Worthy
by Pumpkin War
Summary: Emma Jones, sarcastic and independent somehow get's under the radar of Peter Parker who made it his mission to befriend her. While Spiderman, gets under Emma's radar after a freak accident which almost ends up with her being dead if it wasn't for Spiderman. Will the line between Spiderman and Peter Parker dissolve and will Emma put two and two together.


Author's note: The spiderman in this story is the Andrew Garfield Spiderman. I wrote this story ages ago but deleted it. I've decided I'm gonna write it once again and make it even better than it was last time. This story takes place right after 'The Amazing Spiderman 1' and right before and during 'The Amazing Spiderman 2'.

Enjoy :)

Summary

Emma Jones, sarcastic, independent and spends most of her time drawing in her sketchpad. Get's under the radar of Peter Parker who somehow made it his mission to befriend her. While Spiderman, gets under Emma's radar after a freak accident which almost ends up with her being dead if it wasn't for Spiderman. Will the line between Spiderman and Peter Parker dissolve and will Emma put two and two together.

Let's just say, either way, her life is never gonna be the same.

Of Pencils and Bite Marks 

I gaze down at my half eaten pencil, threatening to fall off the edge of my desk. Did I care? Not really. With my sketchpad placed directly in front of me. Showing a half finished picture of a rose, bits of eraser scatter across the desk.

It's been forty minutes since class has started. I have no clue what Mr. Gardner has been rambling on about at the front of the classroom. Will it be on the test this Friday, or is it another family story about the time they went to Yellowstone? Luckly for me, I'll be graduating next week. Then I won't have to deal with school anymore. Sure, my mom wants me to attend college after High School. I've never really thought of a reason why I would though.

I'd rather travel the world.

Clunk.

I looked to where my pencil used to be to see it has vanished from sight. Bending down to check underneath my desk, I see it lying a few inches from my feet. "Emma?" startled, I bang my head on the bottom of my desk, leaning up I whisper a few choice words to myself finding myself being the center of attention. Mr. Gardner glares directly at me. "Am I boring Ms. Jones?"

 _"Always,"_ I make a side note in my head, not wanting to be sent back to the principal's office. I shrug my shoulders and fold my arms over my chest. "I just dropped my pencil." I state curling my ankles over each other in a relaxed pose. Mr. Gardner stares at me for a few seconds probably debating if he liked my answer or not before turning back to the whiteboard and begins talking again.

Picking up my pencil I set it back in the same place it was before it fell and go back to staring at the flower on my sketch book trying to figure out what it was missing. _"About 50% of it"_ I let out a sigh of frustration and close my book. Looking up at the clock, ticking slowly away. I find that five minutes had past since the last time i've looked at it. "I'm stuck in a living hell," tapping my foot on the ground I unfold my arms and grab the pencil. I begin to tap the pencil against the desk, forcing myself to look away from the clock.  
Finally having enough of this I raise my hand. Taking Mr. Gardner a few minutes to see me waving it in the air. " _Probably ignoring me anyways."_ He looks in my direction and stops talking.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom." I say, "It's a girl problem." he couldn't say no to that. I've tried it in the past, he gets awkward and sends me on my way. Sometimes it does pay off being a girl. Without saying a word Mr. Gardner points toward the door. Smiling, I stand up with a hop and make my way toward the door, towards freedom.

Stepping into the hallway, I run my hand through my thick curly auburn colored hair and take a look around the empty hallway. Making my way to the bathrooms taking my time in the process. It's not like I'm a bad student, I don't get F's but I don't get A's. I've always had a short attention span when it comes to class work, ever since elementary school. My mom labeled me as an 'art student,' because and I quote, "I was given the gift of art." I mean, she still gets upset at me for bringing home a C - on a test.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I take a turn down another hallway.

BANG

Colliding against somebody, I drop my phone on the ground and stumble. Ready to fall on my back, I prepare for impact. Being naturally clumsy I'm always ready to make contact with the floor. Feeling a hand wrap around my waist and grab my head, I'm stopped in midair. Opening my eyes, I look to see the person I collided with somehow managed to catch me. If someone walked in and saw us, they would have thought we were dancing.

The boy who caught me pulls me up and I quickly pull away, dusting off the imaginary dust off my arms. "Watch where you're going," I mutter picking my phone up from the ground.

"Oh no, thank you?" sarcasm rolls from his lips, "You're the one who was looking down at her phone. I must say, you're hazardous." My eyes widen and I look up at the boy this time taking a closer look at him. Lanky, brown fluffy hair, brown eyes, nerdy looking. I think he might be in my PE class.

Without saying another word, I pass him by, knocking our shoulders together. "See you in PE, Emma." I stop in my tracks and turn to look at the boy. "Oh, it's Peter by the way, Peter Parker." he drops his skateboard and skates down the hallway leaving me once again by myself.

Asshat.

Shaking off the irritated feeling on my skin, I continue walking towards my destination; the bathrooms. Trying to forget how badly I wanted to smack that smart-ass in the mouth. Peter Parker? I can't remember him being in my PE class. But I really don't pay much attention to anyone in any one of my classes.

I moved a lot when I was little because of my father's job. So every school year I would be at a different school and because of that I didn't find it necessary to make any friends since I would be leaving them in the end anyways. So I kept to myself and my drawings.  
But after my father passing away of a heart attack the year before I started High School my mom decided to settle down in New York City. We didn't move anymore, but because I was so used to being by myself, I never really made the effort to make any friends. I grew up being antisocial and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Even with my mom's constant pestering of "Oh Emma, come on, you need friends." or "Emma, I'm won't be in your life forever."

Blah, Blah, Blah...

So I made myself comfortable being the backstory of everyone's daily life while I sat in the background drawi-

BANG

This time, I ran into a wall.


End file.
